Gathering of Minds
by Sami S
Summary: This is a crossover of Dark Angel and Mutant X. Several X5's have gone missing and Logan finds information on Adam Kane and Genomex that might link them to the kidnappings. Please R & R!!!


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the characters of Mutant X or Dark Angel no matter how much I wish I could :)  
  
Gathering of Minds  
  
Dark Angel/Mutant X  
  
An Alternate Universe Story  
  
"That makes five," Logan claimed from his seat at his computer. Max leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She was biting her lip in frustration. Every fiber of her being told her she should be out there, fighting to get back her 'brothers' and 'sisters' from Manticore. For the past several months, Logan had been getting steady reports about the X5's that were going missing. Just last week, Max got a call from Zack saying that Tinga and Zane were gone too.  
  
Not a trace of the missing X5's were found at the scenes of their disappearances and Zack had investigated each one carefully. Where in the hell were they being taken? And who was taking them? These were the key questions that Max was running through her mind. The automatic conclusion was that Lydecker was catching up to the X5s. That was impossible though, if Lydecker had been the ones capturing the X5s then Zack would have known about it. Logan's voice broke through her reverie.  
  
"Max? Any word from Zack yet?"  
  
"None, I think he's investigating Tinga and Zane's disappearances since they're the freshest ones. I just wish that he would call me and let me know. Sometimes all his secrecy crap just gets on my nerves."  
  
"Sometime he does have a point."  
  
"Yeah well not in this case," Max snapped. She started pacing and Logan sighed. "I need to know the situation so I can figure out what the hell to do."  
  
"Granted, but that isn't the point I was trying to make."  
  
"Lets just not continue this conversation," she said. Logan turned back to the computer and silence settled between them. After a few minutes Logan broke the silence.  
  
"I have something that might interest you."  
  
"What?" She walked towards him looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I was hacking my way through some of the old government files on Manticore and I found something interesting."  
  
"I thought you couldn't get through those files when you found them a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, well hard work pays off. That and not getting more than four hours worth of sleep," Logan rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't know," she said. One of her genetic 'gifts' was that she didn't really need all that much sleep.  
  
"Anyway, I found a name among the Manticore files that wasn't there before, someone by the name of Adam Kane. Apparently he's a bio-geneticist that used to work for a genetics firm called Genomex."  
  
"Genomex?"  
  
"Yeah, before your time. After the pulse the company went belly up, at least that's what they said publicly."  
  
"You got evidence that that isn't so?" Max frowned. This was just what they needed, competition for Manticore.  
  
"Well according to these files, Genomex survived the pulse but for reasons unknown they felt that the company should start hiding in the shadows for a while. This Adam Kane used to be the head of the research department, and rumor has it that his research was the basis for all of Manticore's projects."  
  
"So this guy is the one who started it all?"  
  
"In a way. He was never part of Manticore. Everything I've got on this guy is vague with nothing really substantiated. I've got a few of my contacts working on it, but it doesn't look hopeful. A few years before the pulse, Dr. Kane left Genomex and literally disappeared off the face of the earth."  
  
"Any other rumor I should know about?" Max stared at the screen taking in all the data that Logan had. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.  
  
"Yeah, you and the other Manticore kids might not be the only ones with modified genes. Dr. Kane's research is also rumored to have produced people with unusual powers, think comic book style."  
  
"What you mean like Superman and Wolverine?" A bemused smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Like that guy you had a run in with last month remember?"  
  
She remembered all right. A guy who could shoot fire from his hands was definitely not an everyday occurrence. According to the information Logan was giving her, this Kane guy was responsible for everything, not only the guy from last month, but for her and the other kids at Manticore.  
  
"So, how do we find him?"  
  
"I'm still working on that one. You'll have to give me some time."  
  
"We don't have any time," Max felt her frustrations fire up again.  
  
"I realize that, but there's nothing else we can do but see what my informants come up with."  
  
"We have to find this guy. You found that file around the same time that the X5's started to disappear. He must have some kind of connection to this whole thing."  
  
"I'll give you a page when I find anything," Logan turned back to the computer screen and Max headed home. 


End file.
